


Dreamcatcher

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Book: Eclipse, F/M, Loads of sexual tension, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Multi, crack elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Jacob, Edward and Bella and cold nights in the mountains. That's it for now. There will be more.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Beware impossible time stretches and little watchfulness and carefulness in dealing with an enemy - but I really liked these dynamics from that tent.

Edward watched them sleep, tangled in a warmth-keeping bundle. When once upon a time, in the first movie part, he crept at night into Bella’s room, observing her dreaming, it was a calming activity. Now he saw Black’s hand tightening unconsciously around Bella’s waist and jealousy raged within him. He tried to tell himself it was for Bella’s sake, to keep her from freezing, and the heat was something he couldn’t provide. No matter how rational it sounded, his emotions roared in disapproval. Just looking at their entangled forms made Edward’s fingers twitch to tear them apart; listening to their even, mingling breaths urged him to separate them. Nobody should be so close to Bella beside him.

And the most enraging part was how comfortable they seemed in each other’s embrace, how calm, how relaxed they were. The image was so becoming, as if they were made for each other.

Unable to bear such torture peacefully any longer, Edward peered into Black’s dreams. He knew he shouldn’t intrude on anyone’s privacy like this, even if it was a wolf, but jealousy ate at him and since he couldn’t watch Bella’s unconscious thoughts…

He fully expected them to be wet fantasies of Bella, which would justify Edward’s impudence to some measure.

Dreams were a tricky matter, images came scattered and in shards, depiction was often blurry and sometimes persons and places didn’t look like they did in reality. Everything was distorted by how the person dreaming perceived the world around.

It shouldn’t be of surprise then, that Bella’s skin in Jacob’s mind was cold as ice, paler than it ought to against his dark complexion, that it sparkled in the sun- wait, what?

The two people were in a passionate embrace, as far as Edward could guess, but everything was so unclear it was obvious Black never seen that person without clothes.

Imaginary brown hair tangled in Jacob’s fingers were still slick of styling gel… What the hell, Bella hardly used anything besides hairbrush.

The more Edward watched, the more he was convinced the wolf pup here consorted with a vampire within his dream. Did he imagine Bella as a vampire, choosing him after all, only too late and was desperate to project to himself he would still desire her like that?

Shouldn't he be disgusted as in his daily slander? Or maybe dreams showed his true feelings on the matter. The ones prevailing under what had been bred into him with mother’s milk and tribe stories he knew from childhood by heart.

The shadowy silhouette shifted in the dream, head falling back, hair damp from sweat clinging to the nape of the slender neck - another proof it was all a baseless fantasy. Vampires did not sweat.

And then Edward couldn't proceed images anymore as he saw the face of the person from Jacob Black’s sexual fantasies.

Wrath seized him and he stormed outside and run, run quickly far away, until he was out of range of the dog’s dirty mind.

***

When Edward returned from his night ramble, Jacob and Bella were huddled over a small fire. Two pairs of eyes, one concerned, the other conceited, focused on him.

“Early breakfast?” smiled Bella.

“You could at least bring some squirrels for us,” complained Jacob.

“I do not hunt so close to wolves’ territory,” retorted Edward to both, still offended.

“I think, if you slept,” said Black, “like normal people do, you’d be in less sour mood so early in the day.”

“Thank you for the advice,” sneered Edward, “but I think I’ll stay with my kin’s habits. This way I won’t cheat on her in my dreams like some people do.”

“Were you watching my dreams?!” shouted Jacob, suddenly red, from anger or embarrassment. “Perv!”

“Who were you dreaming of?” Bella asked, feeling left out as she often did when the boys were at it.

None of them satisfied her curiosity.

***

Bella wasn’t about to give up. Later, when it was Jacob’s turn to keep the watch of Victoria approaching and she and Edward were in the tent, shielded from the frost and wind as much as they could, she challenged:

“Who was he dreaming about?”

Edward stopped painting invisible patterns on her winter jacket.

“That’s what’s on your mind,” Edward didn’t eye roll. Edward lifted his eyes to the sky as being a vampire did not cure him of believing in God. He just will never meet Him. Until the Judgement Day.

“Tell me.”

Edward sighed.

“Why? Are you jealous of him?”

“What?” Bella exclaimed with indignation, entangling from Edward’s arms and sitting straighter. “Of course not! I don't see him like that,” she bit her lip, thinking that maybe such fervent protest did some justice to Jacob’s taunts. “I just want him to be happy with someone else.”

Even as she said it, something didn't sound right about these words, like there was an untruth hiding underneath. She felt it even without Edward's vigilant regard.

“And for that you need to know who he's having erotic dreams about.”

“Was it erotic?” Now Bella’s interest was really picked.

So much was happening around, two hot boys were fighting for her; yet one of them being an unreachable gentleman, the other - very much eager for his part - whom she refused for the sake of the said gentleman created a situation with loads of sexual tension and no views for dissolving it. The romance was more intense than any high school drama with making out on every party, but she was still a high school teenager - different to most and yet - hormones went high at her age.

She was curious too.

And Edward was the sort of man to talk about quantum physics and modern history dating back to 1901, but who would never stoop to talking about sex. He made it pretty clear on their first date how he condemned people who had sex constantly on their mind.

“It’s his private matter,” Edward cut off.

“That didn't stop you from watching his dreams!”

Guilt flooded Edward at this accusation, because he thought better of himself. It was one thing to read Jacob’s thoughts to make sure nothing from him threatened Bella - and that's what he told himself he was doing. But there wasn't really any necessity to pry into his privacy, intimacy even, so much. Not when Edward was right there and could stop him if he, let’s say, turned into a wolf from some nightmare.

But Edward peered. 

And what he saw startled him.

***

Having not gained any information from Edward, Bella still wasn’t about to give up. She next cornered the person concerned himself.

“So. What were you dreaming about the other night?”

To her astonishment, Jacob blushed. It was hardly noticeable on his red skin but still.

“He didn't tell you?”

“Would I be asking?” Bella deadpanned.

“How is it that he's your boyfriend and everything you know about comes from me?”

Jacob, strangely for himself, became much interested in woods he was picking for the fire and not in Bella.

“Come on. I tell you everything – well, almost - of my relationship with Ed. The rest you can smell on me, I’m sure. It must be tiring. Tell me something about your crush in return. Who is it?”

“I have no crash, Bella I love only you, you know it.”

“But...”

Jacob grabbed some bough, making an effort to sever it. Great Spirit forbid he shall stay without flexing his impressive muscles for too long.

“Those were dreams Bella. Unconscious, nonsensical mix of day’s images, they mean nothing. I can't control them.”

“I'm pretty sure I heard something about significance of dreams once I visited your tribe.”

The thick branch gave up and Jacob proceeded to break it into smaller pieces aggressively. What a fate, he thought grumpily. She at day, the other at night, were they going to torture him ceaselessly?

“So who was it? You can tell me, I'm your friend, remember?”

“No, you're this bloodsucker’s girlfriend.”

Jake stormed out, disappearing into the woods. Bella stayed behind with a voiceless _ouch._

***

Wolf-form was perfect for running long distances and not overthinking stuff, mind lost in the animal incarnation. Unfortunately it enhanced the mental bond with the rest of the pack.

_“What happened, did the white lady kick her dog out of the comfy camp? To keep guard in the cold?”_

_“Fuck off, Sam. You know she doesn't treat me like a dog.”_

_“Like what then?”_

_“A...”_ Jake was about to convey ‘friend’, but that was the reason of their quarrel, wasn’t it?

_“Oh boy, you’re a mess. Kill the leech and get her.”_

_“It’s not that easy,”_ growled Jacob and returned to his human form, ignoring more nagging at the edge of his mind.

***

“Where is Jacob?” Edward hurried up to Bella. “He left you? Irresponsible brat!”

“No, Edward, calm down, it’s my fault. I provoked him.”

“It doesn't matter, he was to protect you, while I'm not here.”

_“And I was. From the distance.”_

Bella noticed Edward’s momentary shift, as if he was listening to a phone ringing in the far room – a gesture she came to associate with Edward’s attention going inward, reading someone’s thoughts. She looked around. Branches waved in the inexistent blow of wind.

“Jacob? You were here the whole time?”

Jake emerged, half-naked, out of the shrub.

“I couldn't let you come to any harm.”

“I also trusted her guardianship to you, so you can provide her some emotional comfort,” reproached Edward.

“Oh, you know such things as emotions exist? Do you still feel anything under that dead-cold cover-”

“Guys,” Bella interrupted their clash before they could engage into it so completely as to forget the world around, her included. “It is me who’s the most anxious, shy and introverted character here. That's my role. And so your avoidance to my one simple question is getting ridiculous. You go to literal and metaphorical miles’ lengths just not to answer me.”

“What question,” Jacob frowned.

Edward just stood, looking insipid.

“The one,” Bella explained patiently, “of what were you dreaming about? Or rather who?”

Now that got interesting reaction as even Edward averted her eyes.

“Guys, you can't do this to me, come on. It’s girls who are supposed to keep such whispered secrets.”

“Go on, tell her.” Edward said, gracefully avoiding the uncomfortable talk.

“Why should I be forced to say it just because you were spying on my dreams?”

“Because that's your secret.”

“That’s not a secret and hardly mine alone!” roared Jacob.

“He dreamed about me.”

Bella didn’t have enough time to fully proceed it, when Jacob’s snarl became savage, fangs lengthened and the growl turned into something truly lupine.

“Bella, go to the tent!” called Edward. “NOW!”

She scampered away, but did not really hide into the shelter. She craved to tear them apart, but coming between an enraged wolf and a vampire seething in cold anger was an idea so reckless even she wouldn’t put into action.

Her boys were ball of furry fury and diamond sharp resentment. There were fangs on both sides, Jacob’s claws, Jacob’s whimpers.

Bella stood close, with tears in her eyes, wearing her inherent expression of lip falling down, exposing incisors.

“Edward, let him go! Jacob, don’t bite him!” she shouted at them without any effect.

Pushed to the limits, she scraped at her own forearm, drawing blood. Both boys got temporarily distracted.

“STOP IT,” she demanded in her most authoritative voice. “You can't do this to me. You can't do this to yourself.”

Edward glanced at Jake warily.

“Peace?”

Jake turned into human. Completely naked human.

Both guys were scratched, Jacob somewhat more and he whimpered more, because he's the only extrovert there, Edward kept his pain inside just like Bella always did. So Jacob won the after-fight implicit contest and Bella crouched at his side, patching at his wounds.

Jacob took her hand in return and Edward watched, salivating, as Jacob licked it.

“Who's the bloodsucker now?” taunted Bella, stroking Jake's hair.

“Wolves’ saliva faster healing,” Jacob murmured against her skin, kissing it almost.

“That's enough,” seethed Edward, looming at them from above Bella's shoulder.

Jake smirked at him wolfishly.

Edward turned his eyes away. Forced himself to look somewhere else, before he would be checking out the whole glorious nakedness displayed before them.

“Could you maybe dress up?” he asked dryly.

“What for? Fight will be here in a moment and I will need to change my form again, and why ruin next pair of trousers?”

It didn’t hurt Bella was stealing glances at him. Uncertain, yet curious.

“What now?”

“We wait.”

“For a fight.”

“So how about I hear the whole story? Of the dream. Guys, I feel pretty excluded. You’ve both seen it.”

“And you would like to see it too?” Jake was all nasty smile and smugness, cradled in Bella’s lap. “I'm afraid your boyfriend is too prudent to let you watch how I take him before your eyes.”

“As if,” retorted Edward, amount of hissing in recent enunciations neighing him to a cat. “It was me taking you.”

“I wouldn't allow you,” growled Jacob, sitting upright.

“But you wish you could.”

Bella listened in fascination and watched how nearly visible sparks spilled from their banter.

“I wouldn't submit.”

“You don't want to rule. Why giving up your alpha position otherwise?”

“Because of conflicted relationships with soon-to-be vampires. Sam is less compromised.”

“Or maybe because of feelings toward actual vampires?” Edward was leaning into Jacob’s face. Bella's knees were between them, she held her breath to not interrupt them this time, to not to break the special moment.

She felt cold from where Edward was touching her; almost scorched from the other side, where Jacob’s body, overheated by recent fight, pressed to her. Guys’ breathes mingled together. For all their talk of how they hated each other’s smell, they scented each other pretty often.

Then the stick crunched in the near forest and both men were jumping to their feet, taking protective stances before Bella, as from the bushes emerged their red-haired nemesis with a new sidekick.

“Kill the attack dog,” commanded Victoria.

She jumped at Edward herself.

The battle was as violent as it was short. Bella couldn’t decide whether to keep track of Edward or of Jacob; in one case movements of two vampires so quick it blurred before her human gaze, in the other thick furry and different to human anatomy made everything unclear.

Jake took down the new vampire, because for all his strength, the boy was still inexperienced. Bella looked away, as Jacob’s fangs sunk into the enemy’s throat in time to see Edward tearing off Victoria’s head.

Before Bella could came out of shock, adrenaline and stress caused by the fight around her and two dead bodies lying now in the snow, she saw Edward falter.

“Ah,” Cullen fell down due to blood – vampire’s food and fuel – loss.

“He needs blood,” Bella jumped into action, proving to think rationally in most irrational moments -quite opposite to normal people’s behavior.

She rubbed at the flesh wound on her hand and stuck the bleeding limb to Edward’s lips. Jacob crouched near her, looking at Edward with big, puppy eyes and hopeful, open face.

“Drink it,” he encouraged. “Drink, you stupid dead-man, don't you dare to die here on us.”

Something in Bella's thoughts marveled at this love expressed by hate, only she couldn't ponder at it, because right before her laid her Edward, the love of her life, unconscious.

Edward sucked.

Which was good at first, it meant he lived, he would live as much as a vampire can do that. After first tentative licks came bigger gulps and the more Edward drunk, the firmer he held her hand and soon Bella felt as if he was sucking strength and life off her veins.

“Edward,” she tried. “Edward, stop. That’s enough.”

Yet her pleas weren’t of much effect on a vampire high on his favorite drink. Bella was powerless to stop him, her human strength not enough to oppose Edward’s super stamina. Suddenly there were Jacob’s hands separating them, tearing Edward off her; his steal muscles adequate for the task; natural enemies indeed, with evened capabilities.

Bella massaged her hand, staring as Edward trashed in Jake’s arms, wild from blood consumption. Jacob held him still – in a lover’s embrace? enemies on battlefield like? looking at them Bella couldn’t distinguish - until Edward calmed down.

“What happened?”

“You fainted and Bella needed to defibrillate you with her blood. Damsel in distress,” mocked Jacob and Bella frowned at his derisive tone, because, really, who was whining like a pup the scene before?

But Edward only smiled.

“Nice to hear you were worried of me.”

Jake jumped away like he was burnt.

„Stop reading my thoughts!”


End file.
